


Dissection

by Borsari



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Gen, public dissection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Дополнительное образование никогда не бывает лишним.
Kudos: 1





	Dissection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dissection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556236) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



— Мне любопытно, — говорит Чезаре, когда они направляются в Рим.  
Микелетто слегка поворачивает голову.  
— Что именно любопытно, ваше преосвященство?  
— Почему ты сказал своей матери, что был студентом-лекарем.  
Несмотря на то, что на губах Чезаре играет легкая улыбка, глаза его очень темные. Он хочет правды, как и всегда, но правда редко приятна и еще реже бывает простой.  
— Я уберег ее от знания о моем истинном призвании, — отвечает Микеллето.  
Чезаре смеется.  
— Надо же. Когда ты убийца, но притворяешься целителем, это... Это как...  
— Называть себя кардиналом, пока планируешь битву? — Микелетто бросает на него осторожный взгляд. — Прошу прощения, мой господин, если мои слова были неуместны.  
— Были, — Чезаре кажется скорее удивленным, чем оскорбленным. — Но твоя мысль понятна. Я попытаюсь сдержать свое любопытство, раз уж ты, кажется, не собираешься потакать мне.  
— Я удовлетворю ваше любопытство, — Микелетто спешивается и теперь идет рядом с лошадью Чезаре. — Я сказал ей, что был студентом-лекарем, потому что действительно был им. Однажды.  
— Ты учился? — удивление Чезаре можно почти пощупать. Оно согревает воздух между ними. — Где ты учился? Как?..  
Он замолкает, оставив вопрос незаданным. Но Микелетто знает, что собирался спросить Чезаре, поэтому все равно отвечает:  
— В Болонье. Я не мог заплатить, поэтому не был зачислен в университет. Но я все же учился, — он искоса поглядывает на Чезаре. — Некоторые сделки оплачиваются не монетой, а делом. Так было и с моим учителем.  
Чезаре кивает, его эмоции опять надежно заперты.  
— Как его звали?  
— Сальвадори, — Микелетто улыбается, но скорее с иронией, чем от хороших воспоминаний, — его имя было Бернардино Сальвадори.

* * *

В свою пятнадцатую зиму Микелетто впервые присутствует на публичном вскрытии.  
Когда они с отцом прибывают в Болонью, по улицам разносятся крики, обещающие настоящее зрелище. Среди городской толпы подобное развлечение мало кого интересуют, но вот для Микелетто оно может стать убежищем.  
В этом году был плохой урожай, и цена на зерно лишь растет, потому что зима сдавливает свои тиски. Микелетто знает, что у них недостаточно денег для покупки всего необходимого, чтобы дотянуть до весны. С тех пор, как они покинули Форли, у его отца дурное настроение, и всю дорогу Микелетто сносил от него проклятия и побои за малейшее нарушение, реальное оно было или воображаемое. Он знает, что как только они закончат дела на рынке, отец найдет ближайшую таверну и напьется до беспамятства. Когда деньги закончатся, шлюхи уйдут, а эль перестанет литься рекой, тогда отец обратит внимание на него.  
Микелетто понимает, что это неизбежно, как и то, что день приходит после ночи. Это воля Бога, как говорят священники. Сын должен подчиняться отцу. Это естественный порядок вещей, особенно для таких людей, как они. Но Микелетто знает, что естественный порядок может быть нарушен. На этот раз он не будет сидеть на грязной соломе в углу таверны с прижатой к груди кружкой разбавленного эля в ожидании, что отец вот-вот подзовет его, чтобы ударить.  
Пока отец продолжает спорить по поводу цены на зерно, Микелетто отходит от их повозки. Он следует за группой студентов через арку, проходя мимо собирающих зрителей. Он оглядывает людей — богатых и бедных, разных — и проталкивается в своей грубой шерстяной рубахе сквозь тонкие шелка, тянет за собой ароматы полей через городские запахи.  
Лекционный зал уже переполнен, в воздухе витает призрачный шепот. Люди переминаются с ноги на ногу, жалуясь на холод, но тут же напоминают друг другу, что этот холод нужен для сохранения мертвой плоти. Они обмениваются впечатлениями о других вскрытиях, которые проводились в более теплую погоду, о трупах, которые, подобно фруктам, перезревали и лопались. Они смеются, но смех их окрашен неуверенностью.  
Микелетто никогда не беспокоился о смерти. У него раньше были братья и сестра. Они умерли: брат от потливой лихорадки, еще один из-за неизвестной болезни, когда был еще в пеленках, и сестра, которая понесла, хотя и не была замужем. Говорят, она умерла от стыда, но Микелетто знал, что их отец избивал ее до тех пор, пока она не потеряла ребенка в буро-красном пятне, а потом умерла и сама. «Вероятно, к лучшему», — сказал тогда отец. Еще один пример естественного порядка вещей.  
Микелетто медленно пробирается вперед к сидячей зоне. Он наклоняется над деревянными перилами и смотрит на сцену, отрешаясь от какофонии голосов вокруг.  
Стол для вскрытия сделан из серого с прожилками мрамора. Он очень похож на обнаженный алтарь, только на нем нет свечей и распятия, а на поверхности прорезаны глубокие углубления. Деревянный пол вокруг стола засыпан землей и соломой, рядом стоят ведра.  
Микелетто переключает внимание на людей. Некоторые из них всего лишь любопытные горожане, но большинство — студенты. Один из них, пошатываясь, чуть толкает Микелетто в плечо. В нос сразу ударяет кислый запах дешевого вина и застарелого пота, когда студент неуверенно разворачивается, принося извинения. Он улыбается, протягивая маленькую флягу.  
— Лучше никогда не приходить на вскрытия профессора Сальвадори без должных средств для поднятия духа.  
Изобразив намек на улыбку, Микелетто отказывается от предложенного.  
— Вас беспокоит вид крови?  
— Не крови, — студент со смешком отхлебывает из фляги. Вино стекает по подбородку. — Я часто дерусь, поэтому к крови привык. Но вот внутренние органы… Когда они начинают гнить и разлагаться… Мне становится не по себе.  
Прежде чем Микелетто успевает задать еще хоть один вопрос, двери распахиваются, впуская странную процессию. Двое молодых людей несут завернутый труп. Они идут медленно, с большой торжественностью. За ними размеренным шагом следует мужчина средних лет: бледный, с темными глазами и волосами цвета старого перемерзлого снега. Все разговоры тут же прекращаются, зрители подбираются.  
Это все напоминает Микелетто выход священника перед мессой. Несмотря на то, что труп принадлежит преступнику, профессор относится к нему с благоговением. Он стоит над телом, помогая направить его с носилок на плиту, а когда убирает с него ткань, то делает это очень аккуратно. Независимо от того, насколько были серьезны грехи этого человека при жизни, он все же остается примером Божьего творения.  
Помощники профессора приносят маленький столик и ставят его рядом. На нем разложены пилы, ножи, щипцы и другие инструменты, которые Микелетто не может назвать.  
— Сальвадори сам проводит вскрытия, — бормочет студент, когда профессор выбирает нож и начинает делать им надрез в нижней части живота. — Другие предпочитают читать из «Анатомии», в то время как хирург выполняет всю работу. Сальвадори любит пачкать руки. Он не согласен с некоторым из того, что написал Мондино, и доказывает свою точку зрения каждый раз, когда добирается до трупа.  
Микелетто это ни о чем не говорит, но он все равно кивает.  
— Мне кажется правильным, что тот, кто занимается медициной, должен быть знаком с телом, а не с книгой.  
— Он анатом, а не врач, — хмыкает студент.  
— Разве это не то же самое?  
— Не всегда.  
Микелетто любопытно, но студент не собирается больше ничего говорить, поэтому он возвращается к просмотру. Профессор Сальвадори работает быстро, его порезы такие же аккуратные и уверенные, как у мясника, разделывающего тушу животного. Если бы человека на столе привезли сюда живым, его смерть от рук Сальвадори была бы почти мгновенной. Микелетто в восхищении. Смерть, как на нее ни посмотри, это конец страданий. Насколько было бы лучше отправиться к ней так, чем через затянувшуюся агонию.  
Нижняя часть живота открыта нараспашку, кишечник уже лежит на груди трупа. За ним следуют печень, почки, селезенка. Сальвадори все время говорит. Его приятный голос разносится по залу, когда он рассказывает о Гиппократе и Галене. Эти имена столь же непонятны для Микелетто, как и имена каких-нибудь святых.  
Все внутренности брюшной полости скидываются в ведра, которые держат помощники. Приходит черед грудной клетки. Треск расколотых ребер громким эхом множится по помещению, лоскуты плоти и мышц отбрасываются в стороны. Большие руки Сальвадори по плечи забрызганы кровью, когда он обнажает блестящие легкие и сердце.  
— О боже, — студент подносит рукав своего халата к лицу. Он весь взмок, хотя в воздухе все еще холодно. — Пожалуй, я… — он замолкает, медлит пару секунд, покачиваясь, а потом проталкивается мимо Микелетто, спеша прочь.  
Микелетто смотрит ему вслед, но быстро возвращает все внимание вскрытию. Он раньше уже видел разорванных людей, но вот наблюдать срезанный верх черепа ему не доводилось. Это странно неотразимое зрелище ставит на колени нескольких других зрителей, одолеваемых теперь тошнотой или слабостью. Микелетто подается ближе к столу, желая увидеть больше.  
Когда демонстрация завершается, толпа рассеивается, а помощники начинают убирать стол, Микелетто задерживается на перилах, смотря на остатки трупа. Это похоже на мясо, на разодранное в клочья мясо, и все же в этом есть странная красота.  
Сальвадори подходит к нему.  
— Я тебя здесь раньше не видел.  
— Я тут впервые, — Микелетто скользит взглядом мимо Сальвадори и продолжает изучать труп. — Было интересно.  
— Тебе понравилось.  
В голосе профессора такая убежденность, что Микелетто снова смотрит на него. Глаза Сальвадори сейчас блестят каким-то животным светом. Он словно видит в Микелетто себе подобного.  
— Я выяснил, что публичные вскрытия посещают несколько типов людей, — говорит Сальвадори. — Первые это студенты, у которых просто нет выбора. Вторым любопытно — они приходят, потому что знали умершего при жизни и теперь жаждут увидеть, как его будут наказывать и дальше. Или же они хотят узнать, как выглядит смерть, потому что любят ее или боятся. Некоторых возбуждает то, на что они смотрят, другие не одобряют все это из-за религиозных причин. И есть ты.  
— И к какому типу отношусь я, господин? — Микелетто смотрит прямо на Сальвадори.  
Тот улыбается.  
— Ты воплощение их всех.  
— И что это значит? — внутри Микелетто грохочет надежда.  
— Ты ищешь учителя.  
— Моя семья… мы бедные, — Микелетто сглатывает разочарование. — Даже если копить несколько лет, мне не хватит денег, чтобы заплатить...  
Улыбка Сальвадори становится шире, когда он скользит взглядом по Микелетто.  
— Не нужно учиться в школе, чтобы получать знания, как и платить монетой в обмен на эти знания.  
Микелетто опускает глаза. Он знает, чего хочет Сальвадори. Священники называют это неестественным желанием. Возможно, оно такое же неестественное — и естественное, — как вскрытие трупа. Он снова смотрит на стол, на лежащее на нем тело, на потоки жидкости, омывающие поверхность мрамора. Он видит не мясо и кости, а человека. Лицо под распиленным черепом нетронутое, умиротворенное.  
— Я должен подумать, — говорит Микелетто.  
— Конечно, — Сальвадори согласно кивает. Он уходит, но, сделав всего несколько шагов по мокрому полу, разворачивается с уверенной улыбкой, добавляя: — Я буду ждать тебя.

* * *

— Ты пришел? — спрашивает Чезаре, когда Микелетто на время замолкает.  
— В конечном итоге да. После смерти отца. — Микелетто садится в седло, выпрямляется и стряхивает с себя вес прошлого. — Все прошло не совсем гладко. Я был слишком поспешен и еще не постиг ценность терпения.  
Чезаре улыбается, награждая его смехом.  
— Мало кто из нас усвоил этот урок.  
— У меня получилось, но на это ушло много времени, — Микелетто позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Я учился у Сальвадори в течение года. Что я не узнал от него, то выучил сам, — он прерывается и смотрит на Чезаре. — Но все же полезно перенимать опыт у мастера своего дела. Это может решить исход жизни и смерти.  
Чезаре мельком улыбается ему в ответ, ласково и понимающе.  
— Действительно может, друг мой. Это действительно так. 


End file.
